Druth or Tare?
by Cylinder
Summary: When tipsy, it is easy to accept ludicrous stakes for stupid games. Sakura is to seduce Itachi. Easy enough; she will simply do all dares and truths given. But one mishap dissolves that theory and she finds that one silly decision led her to him...


-

**Druth or Tare**

-

_So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with?_

_-  
_

"Say wha?" Sakura hiccupped loudly and giggled at the drunken gesture. Naruto slammed his glass down onto the bar table and pointed a finger at Sakura, his eyes clearly struggling to stay prised open. Sasuke cast his partner a wary look, which was exceedingly difficult since there seemed to be three of him.

"Druth or tare! COME ON." Naruto slurred, leaning forwards towards the flustered, pink-faced Sakura. She jumped slightly as she held back a burp and her eyebrows creased.

"Trare or Duth?" She asked, her voice high-pitched and questioning. Naruto waggled his eyebrows with difficulty into her direction and Sasuke rolled his eyes, making the room around him spin in an unworldly manner.

"Truth or dare is hardly appropriate for people our age." Sasuke still managed to remain uptight and stubborn even though the alcohol he had consumed was slowly killing off each brain cell in his intelligent mind. Naruto stuck out his bottom lip and narrowed his eyes at the raven-haired boy seated next to him.

"Who cares? When you're pissed, you're allowed to act like an idiot!" Naruto's expression changed swiftly and he jeered, throwing his arms into the air. Sasuke smirked at the boys' stupidity.

"Even when we're not pissed you act like an idiot."

Sakura threw a floppy arm forwards to grip Naruto's jacket before he threw a punch at Sasuke to start one of the biggest bar fights of all time.

"Mk, we'll play... Dare or Truth." She shrugged with one shoulder and her drink that was being gripped loosely in her hand spilled over her delicate skin. Naruto cheered, attracting a little unwanted attention from the people who had come to the bar for nothing but a peaceful chat.

"Alright! So, the stakes can be..." Naruto tapped a finger on the bottom of his chin in thought. As his eyes flickered to a man that had just entered the bar, he clicked and a light bulb blinked above his head comically, indicating he had an idea. He leant forward and narrowed his eyes in evilness, smiling crudely at Sakura.

"If a dare is not fulfilled, you have to seduce Itachi." He pointed drearily at the Uchiha who had taken a seat at the bar and was casting his eyes over people in the smoky bar. As his eyes met the two clearly drunk teammates of his younger brother, they immediately looked away. Sakura – drunk as she was – snapped at the boy in front of her.

"No way. Even if I refused to do a dare, I would never seduce him." She hissed, wobbling slightly. Naruto raised an eyebrow and leant back with his hands behind his head.

"Well well. It seems Sakura is a sore loser. Looks like the little secret I was supposed to keep may accidentally seep out of my drunken mouth-" A hand was clasped over said mouth and the blonde-haired boy yelped when Sakura's face was suddenly inches away from his own. A fierce expression was held on it for a mere moment before the quick movement caused all of the alcohol to come rushing back to her head. Sasuke watched the two in amusement and took another sip of his umeshu.

"If those are my stakes then yours will be the same except..." While still close to Naruto and hand clasped over his mouth, her eyes travelled around the bar and she smiled slyly when she spotted someone familiar.

"Except yours will be to kiss Hinata." Sakura's tipsy eyes gleamed with victory as a deep blush formed over Naruto's face. It was clear that the infatuation Naruto had with Hinata was mutual, but both of the shinobi were too shy to admit it, this could be the one thing to push Naruto over the edge. He shook out of her grasp.

"Fine, you're on." He downed his sake and refilled it with the tall, lean bottle that sat next to the glass. He held it up and Sakura done the same with her shochu and fruit juice, clinking the glasses together. Naruto turned his head to Sasuke while still in 'mid-clink' with Sakura.

"Hai, you not joining in?" He slurred. Sasuke hesitated for moment but then lifted his glass and pushed it to theirs, leaning forward a little too much then intended.

"Why not? If I refuse to do a dare or tell a truth, I'll... learn Naruto's sexy-jutsu and use it for a whole day." He smirked at his own stake and the other two nodded, impressed with his boldness. Naruto raised his glass higher, causing the other two to do the same. Then, when all three had gulped down the drinks he sighed happily.

"Let the games begin."

~*~

Itachi watched in amusement as the legendary 'Team 7' promptly made idiots out of themselves while playing an immature game of Truth or Dare. Or, as the pink-haired kunoichi had at some point yelled: Druth or Tare.

Most of the challenges had proven to be quite simple, such as downing a drink in a set time or yelling an incoherent message. The truths were unheard, but seemed to have caused a lot of embarrassment and hesitation. He took a sip of his own sake and smirked. The team were not as drunk as they seemed, more or less tipsy, but yet the guts to do some of the actions in front of the public who thought them to be 'invincible' were impressive.

A sudden silence seemed to have loomed over the table Team 7 occupied and Itachi watched on in fascination as the two young boys – one of them his younger brother – leaned forward intently to await an answer from the pink-haired girl. Her stern expression and embarrassment suggested that the question that had been asked was pushing her closer to giving up and a raised hand of hers suggested that his idea had been correct.

He downed the last of his sake and lifted the glass to the barman, who began to refill it. He lifted the liquid to his lips and smirked into the glass. _I wonder what the stakes are..._

~*~

"So, Sakura?" Both boys were leaning forward, awaiting her answer.

She knew Naruto had asked her it purposely. The secret that he had been asked to keep was only part of the answer to the question they had just currently asked. She told herself that it wouldn't matter if the village found out, but of course it WOULD matter. The reputation that 'Team 7' had was too high and mighty for her to ruin it in one fatal blow.

_Who did she lose her virginity to? _Naruto's question echoed in her mind and she blushed furiously, that dreadful night replaying in her mind. She would be laughed at for weeks on end if anyone were to find out. Her pride was standing in between her voice box and her brain, ordering her to just give in. She could take the chance and give in now, then later on tell them she seduced Itachi. How would they ever know?

"Fine, I give in." She held up hand up. Naruto cheered and Sasuke's eyes widened, looking at Naruto from her.

"What's her stake? I don't remember." He frowned and took a sip from his drink, watching the both of them carefully. Immediately, the victorious grin from Naruto's face slid off and seemed to form a puddle on the edge of the table. He looked around nervously.

"Uhem, she has to... she... she has to seduce Itachi!" Naruto said hurriedly, looking away and screwing his eyes shut, awaiting impact of Sasuke's fist. He knew that Sasuke was very fond of his brother and to have him used in a silly game of truth or dare would certainly arouse his anger. When the impact didn't come, Naruto turned back to stare at his teammate. He was lying back against the comfortable booth and smirking, taking sips of his drink.

"Good luck. My brother is the most stubborn man I have ever met – next to myself. She doesn't stand a chance of seducing him. And the consequences of not following the rules are..." His smirk seemed to widen into what could have been called a smile. "We get every pay check she receives for the next two weeks."

Sakura's eyes widened and she subconsciously slapped her hand back down to her pocket where her near-empty wallet was sitting.

"Who made up these damn rules anyway...?" She grumbled, lifting her hand back to the table and grasping her drink, downing it in one. Sasuke and Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"You did." They said in comical unison. She groaned and shoved her hands into her hair, her alcoholic breath rebounding off of the table she was inches away from and causing her to wince. A sudden nudge of her shoulder irritated her to no ends and she lifted her dizzy head from the table to stare at Naruto, who was grinning at her stupidly.

"Well? Itachi's over there." He jerked his thumb into the direction of the passive Uchiha and Sakura's eyes automatically drifted to the ANBU soldier. She found him staring in their direction and instantly dropped her gaze, hissing at Naruto under her breath.

"Are you kidding? I can barely stand. How am I supposed to seduce him like this?"

Naruto's grin widened and he shook the bottle of water that he held at his side, then thrust it into her shaking hands and ignored the look of hatred he received.

"Better start sobering up." He whispered in return, knowing he was pushing his luck with the 18-year-old medic-nin. She could knock him out for weeks on end if she wanted to and by pushing all the wrong buttons, he was certain that he was getting closer to that fate. Luckily, Sakura ignored his jibe and downed the water, her head not really feeling any better than it had before. She tried to catch Sasuke's eyes to plead for help, but found he was struggling to withstand consciousness. She snorted at her lightweight friend and continued to down the water until nothing remained. She wiped her hand along her lips and sat there, hoping Naruto wouldn't realise she hadn't left in his drunken state. However, Naruto's eyes were narrowing with each long second she remained and eventually - with the word 'money' whispering around his lips - she pushed herself up from the table and waited until the room had settled back to its usual self. Personally, money was something she treasured and by not doing this pathetic act, her secret would be revealed AND her wallet would be drained.

Itachi's gaze swiftly switched to the tipsy kunoichi approaching him and he downed his drink, awaiting her presence as she stumbled towards him, her eyes cast downwards. She threw herself into the free stool next to him, apologizing to a man she accidentally elbowed. The barman came over to obviously take her order, not hiding the fact he was checking her out while wiping a glass with a rag. He put it down and leant forwards towards Sakura.

"What can I get you, darling?" Sakura looked up quickly and realised how close the barman had gotten to her face. She frowned dazedly and leaned back, away from the man's foul breath and found her face switching to alarm as she began to tip backwards off of the barstool. She screwed her eyes shut; waiting for the contact of the hard wooden floor. Instead an arm was wrapped around her waist and straightened her up on her stool. She opened her eyes and stared at Itachi, who seemed to be frowning slightly as though he was disappointed in her. The amusement in his eyes was ghosting, but in her state she could have mistaken a dog for a cat.

"Thanks." She grumbled at the man she was supposed to be seducing. _Yeah, great start Sakura_. The barman had straightened up and stiffly asked her whether or not she was there to get a drink. She frowned at the tone and swung a careless hand in the air.

"Just get me something with alcohol." She slurred, telling herself that clearly this task will be impossible to do sober. She rested her head on her arms when they placed themselves on the bar while waiting for her drink to be brought to her. Itachi's mouth set into a thin line and he waved a hand back at the barman, gesturing for him to come back over. The barman placed the drink in front of Sakura, who reached out a hand to grab it. Itachi beat her to it and clasped it first, pulling it away from her face.

"I don't think that's wise, Sakura." He told her sternly. She turned her pretty, drained face towards Itachi and her forehead creased. She really wasn't _that_ tipsy, just exhausted from the day's work on top of the fact she had been forced to do stupid dares all evening. Her eyes widened with sudden realization that Itachi knew her name. _Well done, Sakura. You've only known his brother for almost 5 years; of course he's gonna know your name. _Inner Sakura was apparently a lot more sarcastic when tipsy.

"Am I part of another one of your 'dares', then?" Itachi's smooth, silky, monotone voice shook Sakura out of her trance and she found she was still staring at the Uchiha, who was now sipping his sake to hide his smirk. She blushed furiously at her foolish game having been discovered and turned away to stare at her fiddling hands on the bar. Itachi quirked one eyebrow at her when she dared to throw a glance his way and he awaited her reply. Lying to an ANBU was almost impossible, so she decided that she could tell the truth and blame it on her drunken stupor.

"I have to seduce you. I didn't answer a truth so you're the stake. If I don't 'seduce' you, then my pay checks get handed to Sasuke and Naruto." She grumbled unabashedly. The silence that was received from her right side meant that he certainly didn't expect the truth. She moved her head to look at Itachi and found his face exceptionally close to hers. A small squeak emitted from her mouth and she snapped her cerulean eyes up to his onyx orbs.

"And why would you agree to such a stupid stake?" He almost hissed. She winced at his voice which would have hinted a small tone of angriness if she had known better. The feel of his hot breath against her lips sent a shiver of drunken lust through her body and she eventually turned her head away from Itachi, shaking it furiously.

"Because I didn't know they would ask me such a personal question. Usually we only stick to 'this or that' or 'would you or wouldn't you' type of questions. I guess Naruto got me." Her answer faded off and it ended with her speaking to herself almost. A calloused hand came round and grabbed her chin, snapping it back to Itachi's submissive face. He held her head in his hands gently and fleetingly, but it still kept her firmly in place keeping eye contact with him.

"And when exactly were you going to start?" Itachi raised an eyebrow as her cheeks reddened further. She wished Itachi wouldn't keep getting so close to her. Her mouth continually opened to answer, but she found that she had had no intention of even attempting to get with the older Uchiha. She was simply going to sit at the bar and drink until he noticed her, which of course... he did. But now that she had his attention, how was she supposed to seduce him? Especially now that he knew about her plan.

Slowly, her head began to spin and the room twisted around Itachi. She waited for it to stop, but it continued and continued until eventually, her eyes fluttered shut and she collapsed into the arms of the surprised Itachi. He hesitated a moment before lifting her into his arms and walking over to the table where Naruto and Sasuke had been keeping a sharp eye on the two of them. They immediately pretended to look busy when he approached them and Itachi noticed with amusement that Sasuke was on the brink of unconsciousness himself.

"I would declare this game or 'Druth or Tare' over if I were you, Uzumaki." Itachi spoke without a hint of emotion, but his intention was clear. Basically 'stop the foolishness before someone gets too out of hand'. Naruto nodded at the older brother of Sasuke and threw him a shaky thumbs-up sign in reply.

"Right you are." He gave a cheery agreement and Itachi nodded stiffly, beginning to walk away with Sakura in his arms. A yell from the blonde boy behind him made him stop and turn around. Naruto was looking from Sakura to him with a curious expression on his face.

"No, I'm afraid it doesn't count. She didn't seduce me." Itachi answered his unasked question with a smirk and swept out of the bar quickly, heading for his apartment. He jumped across the rooftops in the darkness and ignored passing late-night shinobi that gave him strange glances. He wasn't really well-known for being helpful to others and definitely wasn't the type to have a drunken one night stand with a woman. The amount of gossip he will have to withstand the next morning would be huge if he were to bump into any familiar faces. He dropped quickly outside of his own apartment and began to slowly proceed up the stairs.

"Sakura?" A girl's voice rung out through the eerie silence and Itachi froze, turning around slowly. A young girl with tied-back blonde hair and a figure that resembled that of a whore instantly came to his attention and he inwardly cursed for being spotted. However, the girl in question was clearly out of her head – even more so then Sakura.

"Whaddaya think – hic – you're doing?" The girl – Ino – stepped forwards towards Itachi, but was greeted with a hand placed on her head. She frowned at the Uchiha who had approached her and stepped backwards.

"Go home." He said, pushing her towards the apartments near to his. She was a frequent neighbour of his, having somehow teased her way into the borders of the Uchiha compound. No doubt it was to catch glimpses of his younger brother. She nodded and stumbled slowly away from him.

He resisted the urge to sigh as he unlocked his door. He could have taken Sakura back to her own apartment but he was trying to avoid as many familiar faces as possible. Naruto would have woken her up to get more pissed and Sasuke – well, he was hardly in any shape to remember where he lived himself, let alone Sakura.

_A peaceful night out turned into a babysitting session, _he thought to himself. It was rare that he would scold himself for being careless, but he felt that tonight was certainly the most careless he had been in what could be months. To be held responsible for an 18-year-old girl suffering from severe exhaustion on top of alcohol was somewhat different to the kind of mess he would usually get himself in.

He rested her into his bed and threw the quilt roughly over her before making his way to the bathroom to shower and wash away any bar smell he could have inherited that evening. Looking at the clock, he snorted, realising that it had only just made 11pm. Sakura would be no doubt completely shocked when she awoke in the morning and from the rumours spread around, Itachi certainly did not want to be on the end of one of her tantrums. Strength that rivalled that of the legendary Sannin. Now that was an impressive trait.

He shoved on a black t-shirt and jogging bottoms before clambering onto the sofa with a blanket and lying on his side. He found that he could make out Sakura's sleeping face from where he was rested and openly examined her beauty. He had never experienced an attraction to a woman before and he certainly wasn't going to start today, but something about the pink-haired kunoichi disagreed with that statement. She wasn't afraid of him – as most people were, what with him being ANBU – and she certainly wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

He had not bumped into her many times, but when visiting home and finding Sasuke and his teammates with him, he established that she certainly seemed to be a lot more attractive than most women who threw themselves at him. And what's more, she never seemed to drool over him when gazing into his eyes. He had tested that theory earlier and she had made no attempt to seduce him whatsoever. Not even at that close distance.

He flipped onto his back and rested one arm behind his head, staring at the ceiling. If he was being honest to himself though, he would have to say that for some reason... he found himself strangely disappointed.

~*~

Sakura awoke the next morning before the sun had even arose. She froze instantly, figuring that;

1. She was not in her own bed.

2. There was a light breathing sound coming from the right of her.

3. She didn't have a hangover.

4. Flashes of Itachi ran through her mind.

5. She was incredibly hungry.

She quickly removed the deliciously warm quilt from her legs and gazed around the room in dead silence. A plain apartment with no decoration except the ANBU mask on the mirror was visible in the room, which confirmed her suspicion. She was in Itachi Uchiha's flat. Slowly, she moved her head to the right of the double bed but to her surprise, found no naked body lying next to her. Quickly she lifted the quilt and found she was still wearing her clothes and no trace of anything that could have happened seemed to on the bed. A small movement caught her attention and she noticed Itachi sleeping on a comfortable looking sofa in the corner of the room. Her legs automatically swung out of the bed and she made her way over to the ANBU Captain, warily watching him as she went. Her heart leapt at the sight of his sleeping face.

It was beautiful, showing no emotion except peacefulness and relaxation; different to the usual clouded expression that Itachi withheld. His black hair was swept from his face and his mouth seemed to be open ever so slightly, pouting as though waiting for that-

Sakura slapped herself. Hard. She had just awoken from a night in the bar with Sasuke and Naruto; the last thing she needed was to be thinking about someone who had clearly looked after her. She couldn't stop her gaze from sweeping back over his magnificent body though, his blanket having slipped off during the night. His black t-shirt had rose up his stomach revealing a deliciously slightly toned chest. It wasn't all heavy muscled and bulky, just smooth silky skin riding over a few muscles. His jogging bottoms had rode down a little to reveal black boxers and one hand rested on his chest, the other behind his head. He looked... She turned away, the image still firmly in her head.

_He looked damn hot. _Sakura insulted her inner self for thinking such inappropriate things.

_Hey lady, it wasn't me that thought that! _Inner Sakura yelled._ Darn it, _she thought to herself. She looked at the bathroom that seemed to openly invite her and then back to the sleeping Itachi. Her red t-shirt and shorts had begun to let off the stench of alcohol and smoke so she decided that she may as well smell good for when Itachi awoke.

She made her way to the bathroom, picking up one of Itachi's t-shirts on the way. Surely he wouldn't mind if she borrowed it, just until she got back to her apartment? Smelling it while she waited for the hot water to run caused a smile to spread across her face. Yes, she knew Itachi was emotionless. Yes, she knew he didn't like to date women. But she was in the one place that thousands of women want to be in and she hadn't even slept with the man in order to get in. Hell, she hardly knew the man. After she had finished her shower - using Itachi's peppermint soap which had a green bunny on, which she personally thought was pretty damn hysterical – she made her way back into the living room. Only to be greeted by a very-much awake Itachi. She froze for a moment, considering what kind of personality to take. Cold? Angry? Furious? Scared? Ecstatically happy? She smiled and lifted a hand to wave at him.

"Hello!" She exclaimed, setting her damp towel onto his bed. Itachi watched her in surprise at her light, happy mood and Sakura resisted the urge to laugh. When it came down to it, surprising Itachi actually seemed a little amusing. She walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down, combing her fingers through her hair. Itachi warily reached into a drawer and passed her a hairbrush. Sakura took it with surprise and gazed at the floor as he watched her brush her pink locks.

Itachi watched the kunoichi sit on _his _bed, wearing _his _t-shirt and using _his _hairbrush. It was strange, no doubt about that. But something... something made him wish that this could happen every morning. Fresh out of the shower, Sakura was flushed in the face and the t-shirt seemed nearly shorter than the dress the Ino girl was wearing the night before. Every time she had raised her arm to brush her hair, the t-shirt rose further up.

If this was what she had meant when she said he was going to seduce him, well, it certainly seemed to be going well. He had never felt this slight desire in such a long time and it was getting more and more difficult to keep a straight facade. It was 6am in the morning and both of them seemed to be as bright as rain, which certainly confused him. He sort of wished Sakura had woken up looking a wreck; at least then it would have put him off.

"You passed out." He said bluntly, interrupting the eerie silence then moving over to the little kitchen. Sakura didn't reply and continued to brush her hair until she was certain no knots remained. A few minutes passed and Itachi came back with a small glass of water.

"I didn't know where you lived." He stated, passing it to her. She took it with a smile and swallowed it all quickly, surprised at her thirst. She handed it back and Itachi held it in both hands, caressing the area her lips had been moments before. Sakura scanned Itachi's figure and found he still had not straightened out his pyjamas and some of his bare skin was still visible. It certainly didn't help that the sunrise was peeking in from outside of the window causing some kind of romantic atmosphere between the two.

"Thank you." She whispered to him, looking up at his face. He didn't give her any acknowledgement that indicated he was pleased with her manners and she looked away.

"I always get carried away when I go to bars with those two. Naruto always ends up with that stupid Truth or Dare game and we always end up playing it. It's like a cycle." She threw a glance at Itachi, who seated himself on the bed beside her. She swallowed and tried to carry on.

"Well, I guess he took it a step too far this time. I knew I should have said no. I'll just have to beat him for it." She smirked victoriously as the image of hitting Naruto played in her mind. Yeah, he'll pay for getting her into this embarrassing mess. A snort of amusement from her left made her look at Itachi in surprise. He was staring at her with the most breath-taking smirk she had seen.

"If I may ask, why did you not simply lie about the question he asked you?" He quirked an eyebrow and Sakura's heart skipped a beat. A quirked eyebrow AND a smirk. Itachi was showing more and more emotion as the morning dragged on. However, she still had the decency to frown at his question.

"Well, that's not Truth or Dare then is it?" Her lips twitched in amusement at Itachi's curiosity and then she sighed, tugging at his t-shirt she was wearing.

"Sorry, I didn't really have any other clothes. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's the smell of aftermath at the pub." She turned to smile at Itachi and hoped she had chosen the right personality when she had left the bathroom.

Itachi took in her overwhelming smile and held his breath, gripping the sheets of his bed as his smirk and eyebrow both disappeared. It was taking everything in his willpower not to kiss the kunoichi right there and then. It was making his head spin with confusion and anger. Why did he feel this way about a complete stranger? He'd seen her so many times before, why the sudden attraction now?

Sakura tugged the glass from Itachi's hands and stood up from the bed, then made her way to the kitchen to pour herself another glass of water. In all honesty, she didn't want to leave Itachi's flat. It had a calm atmosphere about it, especially with the one window that was open that showed them a view of the sunrise as it came up. She felt like she and Itachi were the only people in the world who were awake. As she stopped mid-drink, a terrifying thought hit her.

"_If a dare is not fulfilled, you have to seduce Itachi." _

Naruto's voice ran through her mind and she drained the last of the water. Great, now her wallet was going to be empty for the next two weeks, not to mention the secret... She shook her head and placed the empty glass on the side, staring at it for a moment. She couldn't seduce Itachi, could she? She made her way over to the kitchen doorway and watched as Itachi walked around the room, picking up a change of clothes and a towel before he went to take a shower. He was attractive, no doubt about that.

_I certainly wouldn't mind seducing him, _Inner Sakura quipped. Sakura smiled at her inner being's confidence. _Oh, if only it were that easy..._

"You are more than welcome to stay until you feel up to leaving." Itachi told her warmly, his hand on the bathroom door handle. She opened her mouth to say she was going to leave, but Inner Sakura fought over her voice box.

"I think I'll be leavi- staying for- going-" She gave up. Itachi threw her a raised eyebrow once again and she laughed nervously. He shook his head as he walked into the bathroom and left Sakura to sit on his comfortable bed, her knees brought up to her chin. She should leave, go back home and forget the whole thing ever happened. She knew that staying here much longer was certain to make her do things she would regret, even if it would keep up with her part of the whole 'Truth or Dare' thing.

A hand came up and smacked her forehead and she dragged it down her face. She had to go and get herself into a load of mess, what with collapsing on Itachi and then ending up in his apartment. The sound of the running shower in the next room done nothing more than arouse her bundle of nerves. He was naked in the next room with nothing but a wall to stand between them. She shuddered and hugged her knees tighter to her chin. _Snap out of it, Sakura..._

~*~

Itachi dried off and pulled on his under-tee for his ANBU uniform, then his black, slightly-ripped trousers. He ruffled his hair and gazed at his face in the mirror. _Sakura, _he thought. Yesterday, she wouldn't have crossed his mind once. Today, she was all he could think about. He refused to believe he had feelings for the young medic-nin. She was young, bouncy and a lot more like Naruto's kind of woman. To think that he was even considering kissing her earlier on almost made him laugh with the ridicule of it.

He opened the door to the bathroom and immediately stopped in his tracks. Sakura was sitting on the windowsill, her knees pulled up into her chest while she watched the sun rise from outside, over the tall building of the Leaf village. He approached her slowly and stood next to her while she watched.

"It's been so long since I've been able to see the sunrise _this _clearly." She whispered to him, keeping her eyes firmly on the dark blue sky. Itachi wasn't concentrating on the beauty of the sun. More the splendour of the pink-haired girl in front of him. Giving in to his reluctant mind and throwing away any negative thoughts, he reached out and rested a hand on her chin, lifting her head gently upwards so she could look at him. It was only a second that she had to stare at his face before he brought his head down to capture her beautiful lips and Sakura squeaked in surprise.

_Darn, this is good. _Inner Sakura squealed happily, rolling around on the floor inside her mind. Sakura was still in shock as Itachi moved his hand around to cup her cheek and pull her head closer to him. It took a moment to register, but when it did Sakura was definitely confused. _Itachi kissed me. I didn't kiss him._

She subconsciously wrapped an arm around his neck and lifted herself onto her knees so she could entwine her other one along with it, deepening the electrifying kiss that sent shivers of shock down her spine. Itachi certainly knew what he was doing, caressing her hair and placing an innocent hand on her waist. The attraction between the two was so strong it was a surprise no one could see it.

Sakura hummed in approval when Itachi's mouth opened up to accept hers and his hands crept up the t-shirt that she had only put on 15 minutes ago. Neither of them seemed to care that they were almost complete strangers, or that they were crackling under the stake that Sakura had been made to do the evening before. Itachi swept her from the windowsill onto the bed and his fingers brushed against each soft delicate curve of her skin.

"I'm missing the sunrise." Sakura murmured into his lips when his hands brought themselves back to her hair and face. She felt Itachi's smirk against her lips and a flourish of desire rushed through her body, touching every nerve and muscle. She wrapped her hands in Itachi's raven coloured hair and sighed in disappointment when he moved away. He placed small, delicate kisses down her neck, sucking and licking just the right spots.

"Well then, you'll have to see tomorrow's."

~*~

"Alright, so I'm assuming Itachi took her home, then chopped her up into little pieces and kept her for display." Naruto grumbled, disgruntled at the lack of his pink-haired friend after two days of no contact. He received a sharp slap around the back of his head from Sasuke, who then folded his arms and turned his back on him with both onyx eyes firmly closed.

"Don't speak about Itachi like that or next time it'll be a fist." He spoke calmly. Naruto pouted and rubbed at his head.

"He wouldn't have seduced her, we know that for certain. Did you ever even think of the possibility that she has been training?" He continued, ignoring the narrowed daggers from Naruto. The blonde boy shrugged and sat back down on the park bench, both arms folded across his chest and his legs sticking out lazily.

"Well, Ino told us she'd seen Itachi taking Sakura into his apartment, but I know for a fact she was unconscious. There isn't much chance of her seducing him unconscious. Either way, I'm looking forward to the money she owes us." His eyes glinted and suddenly he sat up, hitting Sasuke hard on the back then slinging his arm around his shoulder.

"That's it! She's avoiding us because she owes us money!" Naruto grinned at his friend, who glared at him for submitting to a friendly gesture in public.

"Get off me." He growled. Naruto quickly removed his arm and slumped back down onto the bench, placing both arms behind his head and grinning smugly.

"I'm a genius." He threw a 'peace' gesture with his hand at Sasuke, who rolled his eyes. Although, he had to admit that the 'genius' had a point. There didn't seem to be any other logical explanation. He continued to stare at the setting sun in the distance until his eyes caught familiar pink hair entering the park and he nudged Naruto on the shoulder, whose attention then switched the Sasuke.

"What?" He asked, standing up to stare in the distance. Their teammate who seemed to have gone missing for two days, without leaving even the slightest trace of where she went... was walking through the park with none other than his older brother.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and placed a hand over his forehead to shield the setting sun from his view. His eyes widened at the sight.

"No way..." He murmured under his breath. Sasuke proceeded towards them both and noticed they were both unaware of his presence until Itachi caught his eye and smirked, causing him to stop. Itachi's elbow bumped into Sakura's to get her attention and she looked up at him, then noticed that his eyes were diverted somewhere else. She followed the gaze until she locked eyes with Sasuke. No guilt spread across her face.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" She cupped her mouth with one hand and waved at them both with the other. They stood, perplexed as their teammate smiled almost smugly as she entwined her hands with Itachi, who was avoiding his brothers eye contact now that she had made such a gesture.

"I guess I don't owe you guys anything!" She poked her tongue out and Sasuke didn't fail to notice the twitch in Itachi's lips that showed he was amused. It had been a while since he had seen his brother look like that.

"SAKURA!" Naruto shouted angrily, heading towards her. Sasuke stuck an arm out to stop him and let Sakura walk on, almost laughing out loud at the way women in the park stared after Sakura in immense jealousy.

"Sasuke, your perverted older brother took advantage of her!" Naruto gritted his teeth and crossed his arms huffily. Sasuke smirked and turned away, thoroughly impressed for the first time with his female teammate.

She had done the impossible and won the heart of his passive older brother. Now... that certainly made that drunken evening a whole lot more worth it.

~*~

100ft away from her teammates, clasping Itachi's warm hand in hers and shivering as he caressed the back of her hand with his thumb, Sakura smiled. One drunken game of Druth or Tare, one silly little exaggerated stake and two sneaky little teammates led her to Itachi.

"I'll have to thank that idiot brother of mine and that irriated kid. Damn." Itachi chuckled into her hair and pulled her into a tight hug as the sun set behind them. Sakura laughed too, closing her eyes as she revelled in his warmth.

"YOU GO GIRL." A familiar voice shouted from a distance. Sakura laughed at Ino's voice and closed her arms tighter around Itachi. _Sometimes, even the worst things in life can result in great outcomes..._

* * *

**A/N: I know... dodgy ending. Hell, I just wanted to finish it. xD Took me long enough to write this flippin' thing. I should have been working on my other story!**

**OH, that secret that Naruto knows? It was all part of my plan to not actually reveal it, it wasn't because I couldn't actually think of anything... -cough-**

**It's pretty late, so you may spot the odd mistake here and there. If you do, please tell me! Anyway, thanks for reading and hopefully thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
